


Oxygen

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, Sex, Spirits, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: An air spirit is in love with a acrobatic artist that spends most of his time with them
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Cymry Paganaith [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> Hong Joshua: Oxygen  
> Yoon Jeonghan: himself
> 
> I wrote this last night. I was having a think. Let me know what you think of my "Cymry Paganaith" series. I die if I don't have comments :)
> 
> I think this piece is good. I hope so.

_Oh, hello_ , Joshua laughed, moving down in his home, the wider existence if himself to see that familiar blonde human being. He voice wasn't conscious. But it could be heard distantly by the primal instincts; it could be felt if his mouth was close enough to human skin. Joshua got in close enough so the blonde man breathed him in. _Oh_. Joshua's eyes rolled back into his head, feeling the greatest possible pleasure wash over him as, very briefly, he inhabited the man he had come to be infatuated with. The said man exhaled him back to his home. Joshua wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and nuzzled happily into the man's neck. Joshua was delighted when the man came into this space. He brought in a scent; the scent of his body, the scent of something else. Not another human smell. He therefore made Joshua smell like that. Joshua loved been able to smell like him.

Jeonghan. His name was Jeonghan. He was of a nice height and very thin with short blonde hair that was usually divided into a curtain fringe. He had outwardly curved cheekbones and dark brown eyes, a good mouth and jaw.

Joshua had kissed him so many times, and Jeonghan didn't even really realize the fact. 

Jeonghan was a acrobatic artist. Joshua floated and moved around him, watching him, guiding him, as Jeonghan twisted himself up into the dark red curtains that fell down from the five storey ceiling. Everytime Jeonghan's feet left the ground, a serene smile came onto his face. Joshua's mouth and nose touched Jeonghan's temple, before he forces himself to move away so that Jeonghan could do as he liked. Joshua liked Jeonghan suspended in the air, within him; it gave Jeonghan the same feeling that Joshua lived with, existed as. The serene feeling of having no gravity, even though gravity was everywhere.

For two hours, Jeonghan practiced on the curtains. When he eventually came back to Earth, he got down onto the black mats below the curtains and went to sleep. Joshua thought he must not have slept much the previous night; a worry, keeping him awake. Jeonghan was in black cotton pants, and when he had first came into the studio space, he had worn a over-sized white t-shirt. In the curtains, he had taken off his white shirt, and had dropped it to the ground. His skin there was no completely bare as he went to sleep. Joshua moved down through the air - his environment, as though he swam through it, underwater - and he laid down beside Jeonghan on the mats. He watched the young man sleep briefly. Joshua shifted closer to Jeonghan. He kissed him on the mouth; Jeonghan's lips came apart slightly in his sleep, and Joshua moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into Jeonghan's mouth. Joshua's slipped into Jeonghan's hair, feeling the strands beneath his fingers. 

Joshua's hand slipped down beneath the band of Jeonghan's trousers, and felt him up. Jeonghan shoved unconsciously against him, and Joshua kissed him deeper. He lay with Jeonghan happily, stroking his face until Jeonghan woke up twenty minutes later.

Jeonghan's eyes opened, but, at first, his eyes were hazy. Joshua bumped his nose against Jeonghan's. _Hey_ , Joshua whispered to him. Jeonghan blinked slowly, as though he was to go back to sleep. _Stay with me._ He squeezed Jeonghan's hip. Come and

Oh, hello, Joshua laughed, moving down in his home, the wider existence if himself to see that familiar blonde human being. He voice wasn't conscious. But it could be heard distantly by the primal instincts; it could be felt if his mouth was close enough to human skin. Joshua got in close enough so the blonde man breathed him in. Oh. Joshua's eyes rolled back into his head, feeling the greatest possible pleasure wash over him as, very briefly, he inhabited the man he had come to be infatuated with. The said man exhaled him back to his home. Joshua wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and nuzzled happily into the man's neck. Joshua was delighted when the man came into this space. He brought in a scent; the scent of his body, the scent of something else. Not another human smell. He therefore made Joshua smell like that. Joshua loved been able to smell like him.

Jeonghan. His name was Jeonghan. He was of a nice height and very thin with short blonde hair that was usually divided into a curtain fringe. He had outwardly curved cheekbones and dark brown eyes, a good mouth and jaw.

Joshua had kissed him so many times, and Jeonghan didn't even really realize the fact. 

Jeonghan was a acrobatic artist. Joshua floated and moved around him, watching him, guiding him, as Jeonghan twisted himself up into the dark red curtains that fell down from the five storey ceiling. Everytime Jeonghan's feet left the ground, a serene smile came onto his face. Joshua's mouth and nose touched Jeonghan's temple, before he forces himself to move away so that Jeonghan could do as he liked. Joshua liked Jeonghan suspended in the air, within him; it gave Jeonghan the same feeling that Joshua lived with, existed as. The serene feeling of having no gravity, even though gravity was everywhere.

For two hours, Jeonghan practiced on the curtains. When he eventually came back to Earth, he got down onto the black mats below the curtains and went to sleep. Joshua thought he must not have slept much the previous night; a worry, keeping him awake. Jeonghan was in black cotton pants, and when he had first came into the studio space, he had worn a over-sized white t-shirt. In the curtains, he had taken off his white shirt, and had dropped it to the ground. His skin there was no completely bare as he went to sleep. Joshua moved down through the air - his environment, as though he swam through it, underwater - and he laid down beside Jeonghan on the mats. He watched the young man sleep briefly. Joshua shifted closer to Jeonghan. He kissed him on the mouth; Jeonghan's lips came apart slightly in his sleep, and Joshua moaned softly as he slipped his tongue into Jeonghan's mouth. Joshua's slipped into Jeonghan's hair, feeling the strands beneath his fingers. 

Joshua's hand slipped down beneath the band of Jeonghan's trousers, and felt him up. Jeonghan shoved unconsciously against him, and Joshua kissed him deeper. He lay with Jeonghan happily, stroking his face until Jeonghan woke up twenty minutes later.

Jeonghan's eyes opened, but, at first, his eyes were hazy. Joshua bumped his nose against Jeonghan's. _Hey_ , Joshua whispered to him. Jeonghan blinked slowly, as though he was to go back to sleep. _Stay with me_. He squeezed Jeonghan's hip. _Come and be with me_

Within a few moments, Jeonghan was back to sleep in Joshua's arms, and Joshua took that as his answer. He kissed Jeonghan again. Jeonghan's body warmed him. Joshua touched Jeonghan again. 

They stayed like that.


End file.
